Хьюбрис Комикс (Fallout 4)
(внутри) |записи = Хьюбрис Комикс (Бостон) — записи в терминалах |дополнительно = 250px Логотип магазина }} Хьюбрис Комикс ( ) — локация Fallout 4, здание довоенной компании «Хьюбрис Комикс». Описание Бостонский офис самого популярного издателя комиксов Америки «Хьюбрис Комикс» вмещал магазин для продаж комиксов и сувениров, офисы для персонала и небольшую телевизионную студию на четвёртом этаже для съемок телесериала на основе комиксов.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide стр.453: 11.03 HUBRIS COMICS. This is the local store and office of Hubris Comics, publishers of classic graphic novels. In addition to the downstairs shop, the building also includes offices for the production staff a small television studio on the fourth floor.. Перед самой войной здесь начались съемки пилотной серии о приключениях Серебряного ПлащаКент Конноли: До того как началась бомбардировка, они снимали первую серию про Серебряного Плаща в Хьюбрис Комикс. Но между продюсером Аароном Бабовски и сценаристом Тиной Хопкинс разгорелся конфликт из-за смены актрисы Шэннон Риверс, играющей роль спутницы Серебряного Плаща, на новенькую Клэр Редель, который закончился уходом сценариста из проекта. Планировка Сильно обветшалое 4-х этажное здание Бостонского отделения «Хьюбрис Комикс» расположено на перекрестке улиц Арлингтон и Ньюбери в районе Бэк-бэй. Внутри изобилует провалами в перекрытиях и дырами в стенах, что позволяет обитающим в нём гулям в буквальном смысле падать на голову вошедшему туда исследователю. На первом этаже расположен магазин. В углу магазина есть также кладовая. В средней части здания находятся офисы работников и залы заседаний. На южном конце этой части находится вход в студию звукозаписи (отличающийся знаком «ON AIR» перед дверью). В студии звукозаписи есть набор, студия управления и гардеробная. Лестница в углу студии ведет к крыше. Обитатели * Дикие гули, множество обычных и один светящийся. * Один радтаракан. Находки Реакция напарников Первый этаж (магазин): * X6-88: «''Эти изображения плохо соответствуют реальности. Их словно рисовал ребенок''». * Кейт: «''Когда мне было девять, я сперла книжку с комиксами у торговца из каравана. Раз сто ее перечитала, пока предки не отобрали''». * Престон Гарви: «''Любишь комиксы? Я в свое время читал все, что на глаза попадались''». * Пайпер: «''Есть тут старые выпуски „Грогнака-варвара“? Они бы пригодились мне для… исследовательских целей''». * Ник Валентайн: «''Честно говоря, в комиксах жизнь частного сыщика гораздо более гламурная''». * Маккриди: «''Ещё бы найти выпуск, где Мастадональд и Черепокалипс вместе сражались против Грогнака, и тогда у меня будет полный комплект''». * Дьякон: «''„Хьюбрис комикс“. Прикольное чтиво. Я в свое время пытался полностью собрать „Грогнака-варвара“''». * Паладин Данс: «''Не понимаю, зачем читать эти иллюстрированные манускрипты. Сюжетные линии — просто бред''». * Кюри: «''Любовь людей к вымыслам всегда меня поражала''». * Хэнкок: «''Здесь, наверное, до сих пор есть что почитать''». * Кодсворт: «''Ищете новый выпуск „Грогнака“, сэр/мэм?» Верхний этаж (телестудия): * X6-88: «Основатели Института осуждали телевидение. Считали его вредным для развития науки''». * Кейт: «''А это-то зачем им понадобилось?» * Престон Гарви: «Серебряный Плащ! Признаюсь, я всегда обожал это шоу''». * Пайпер: «''Кажется, мы нашли тайное убежище „Серебряного Плаща“». * Ник Валентайн: «Ха. Так вот, значит, где снимали это ужасное телешоу''». * Маккриди: «''Так вот, значит, где снимали старое шоу „Серебряный Плащ“. Жаль, что я его не видел''». * Дьякон: «''А что, телешоу действительно снимались именно так?» * Паладин Данс: «Древняя телестудия. Оборудование пригодится Братству''». * Кюри: «''Телестудия. Нам же дадут автографы?» * Хэнкок: «Это самый идиотский тир, который я когда-либо видел''». * Кодсворт: «''Это же павильон звукозаписи „Серебряный Плащ“. Выглядит, правда, очень бюджетно''». Заметки * Витрина с топором Грогнака заперта на «средний» замок и может быть открыта/повторно закрыта с терминала магазина. Таким образом существует возможность бесконечно получать опыт и прокачивать отношения с некоторыми напарниками, взламывая витрину и затем запирая её с терминала. Появление Бостонское отделение Галерея FO4 LS Hubris Comics Grognak the Barbarian.png|На загрузочном экране Scavengers lead loc.png|Вход FO4 Boston Hubris Comics 1.png|Первый этаж FO4 Boston Hubris Comics 3.png|Кабинет персонала FO4 Hubris Comics Silver Shroud photo.png|Фотография Серебряного Плаща FO4 Hubris Comics Silver Shroud script.png|Сценарий Серебряного Плаща FO4 Hubris Comics Grognak's Axe.png|Топор Грогнака FO4 Hubris Comics Grognak's costume.png|Костюм Грогнака FO4 Unstoppables in Hubris Comics.png|Журнал «Несокрушимые» FO4 Hubris Jangles the moon.jpg|Лунная мартышка Дженглс FO4 Boston Hubris Comics 2.png|Гримерка FO4 Hubris Comics Silver Shroud costume.png|Броня Серебряного Плаща FO4 Hubris Comics Silver submachine gun prop.png|Бутафорский серебряный пистолет-пулемет FO4 Astoundingly Awesome Tales in Hubris Comics.png|Журнал «Потрясающие крутые истории» Примечания en:Hubris Comics (Fallout 4) es:Cómics Hubris (Fallout 4) uk:Хьюбріс Комікс (Fallout 4) zh:虎不理漫畫(輻射4) Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Хьюбрис Комикс Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4